1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to preventing damage to component sockets on cards, and more particularly to preventing damage caused when opening zero-insertion-force sockets when heat dissipation device retention hardware is still attached to the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many data processing systems (e.g., computer systems, programmable electronic systems, telecommunication switching systems, control systems, and so forth) one or more components are attached to substrates (e.g., printed circuit boards, or other types of motherboards) on sockets for easy removal and replacement. If a zero-insertion-force (ZIF) socket is used to make contact between the component and substrate and is opened after the component""s heat dissipation and/or attachment device is released from the substrate, there is no damage caused to the ZIF socket or substrate. However, if the ZIP socket is opened while a component""s heat dissipation and/or attachment device is still attached to the substrate, there is a lateral force imparted to the ZIF socket, typically causing permanent damage to the ZIF socket and substrate, and creating a need for major repair work to the ZIP socket and substrate.
Conventional substrates presently have no mechanism to prevent substrate and socket damage by an operator mistake in sequentially opening the ZIF socket before releasing the heat dissipation device attachment to the substrate.
FIG. 1 illustrates conventional attachment of a heat dissipation/attachment device (e.g., a heatsink, heat-pipe, attachment device, cooling fan, or an equivalent device) 204 to a substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board) 206, on top of a component (e.g., a processor) 212 and a socket 214 (e.g., a ZIF socket). The heat dissipation/attachment device 204 comprises a vertically stacked plurality of rectangular heat dissipation fins 108, and includes two or more walls 118 (one is shown), and typically fabricated of the same metal as the heat dissipation/attachment device 204. The heat dissipation/attachment device 204 holds a plurality of screws 120 (typically four long screws are used) and screw springs 122 to attach a base 106 of the heat dissipation/attachment device 204 to the substrate 206. There is typically no mechanism to hold the heat dissipation/attachment device 204 on the component 212 on the substrate 206 in such a way as to require releasing the heat dissipation/attachment device attachments (e.g., the screws 120) before releasing the socket 214.
What is needed is an interlock that forces a human operator to assemble or disassemble a component in a socket from a substrate in such a way as to avoid damage to the socket and substrate holding the component.
The present invention provides an interlock that forces a human operator to assemble or disassemble a component in a socket from a substrate in such a way as to avoid damage to the socket and substrate holding the component.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to a method to assemble a component and heat dissipation/attachment device to a socket on a substrate using an activation interlock. The method includes attaching the component to the heat dissipation/attachment device; placing the component in the socket on the substrate; activating the socket to engage the component in the socket; and attaching the heat dissipation/attachment device to the substrate using an activation interlock, wherein the activation interlock prevents attachment of the heat dissipation/attachment device to the substrate until after the socket is activated.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a method to disassemble a component and heat dissipation/attachment device from a socket on a substrate using an activation interlock. The method includes disengaging the heat dissipation/attachment device from the substrate; opening the socket; and removing the component from the socket, wherein the activation interlock prevents the opening of the socket until after disengaging of the heat dissipation/attachment device from the substrate.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to an assembled substrate with an activation interlock to limit operator ability to open and close a socket holding a component, relative to the engagement and disengagement of a heat dissipation/attachment device attached to the component. The assembled substrate includes a substrate; a socket mounted on the substrate, including a socket control to open or close the socket; a component inserted in the socket; and a heat dissipation/attachment device attached by one or more retention hardware pieces to the substrate, wherein the heat dissipation device includes an activation interlock to limit operator access to the socket control.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.